


Suspicious Characters

by nebroadwe



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Drabble, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai explains how to blend in; Kurogane is dubious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This was, and is, for Katie the Elder. The day can only get better.

This world is securely (or at least visibly) policed by red-uniformed men whose badges and vehicles bear the words HERE TO SERVE AND PROTECT in large letters.  As the companions explore, Fai delivers a rambling lecture on how not to seem a suspicious character:  _stroll -- don't stalk or skulk; smile, but not too much; don't ignore the authorities, but don't glower at them, either, Kuro-sama -- as their motto says, they're here protecting us from people who don't look half as suspicious as you do ..._

"Anyone who has to explain what he's doing," Kurogane retorts, "probably isn't doing it very well."


End file.
